


Kotitekoiset täytetyt patongit

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Lewdness, M/M, Nonsense, Suomi | Finnish, dialogihömppää, kaksimielisyyksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harry rapsutti mietteissään Ronin pöyheitä rintakarvoja.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 39. Maku
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Kotitekoiset täytetyt patongit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Багеты по-домашнему](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431519) by [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



> Finin Rimps julkaisi Tonks/Ginnyn leipomassa tissipipareita ja näin ollen inspiroi minuakin kirjoittamaan, jotenka omistetaan tämä hänelle itselleen, kiitoset Rimps <3 Ai niin, tässä viitataan myös omaan vanhaan dialogificciini [Tämä on ryöstö!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088564)
> 
> Kiitokset Lizille esiluennasta ja rohkaisusta, pus!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Vaikka en hänen henkilökohtaisiin mielipiteisiinsä yhdy, tykkään edelleen hänen kirjasarjastaan. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Mulla on nälkä", Ron valitti raapien vatsaansa Harryn sormien lomasta.

"Mennään teille?" Harry ehdotti siirtäen kättään hieman ylemmäs.

"Äiti on Simpukkamökissä varmistamassa, että Fleur osaa varmasti tehdä oikeanlaisen joulukakun, eikä isän ruokia syö erkkikään."

Harry rapsutti mietteissään Ronin pöyheitä rintakarvoja.

"Me voitais... tehdä ruokaa?"

"Ja polttaa talo maan tasalle?" Ron pärskähti. "Ei kiitos, yksi kerta riitti."

Jälleen oli hiljaista, ja Ron hieroi leuallaan Harryn hiuspehkoa, joka lepäsi hänen käsivarrellaan.

"Ginny ja Tonks leipoi eilen jotain, ehkä me voitaisiin mennä niille? Tonks puhui jostain... tissipipareista?"

Harry irvisti, vaikka Ron ei nähnytkään hänen ilmettään.

"Jos meinaat ehdottaa, että käydään taas niiden piparipurkilla varkaissa, mietipä toisenkin kerran. Viimeksi Tonks teeskenteli olevansa Kingsley ja komensi mut ylitöihin arkistoon. Ähräsin siellä ainakin kolme tuntia, ennen kuin Dorotea kotiin lähtiessään tuli ihmettelemään, että mistä se kolina kuului. Oikea Kingsley oli sillä aikaa työmatkalla Alaskassa."

"Oma oli vikasi, olihan siitä puhetta aamukokouksessa", Ron näsäviisasteli.

"Oli joo, mutta puheen aikana jonkun varpaat oli mun lahkeessa ja vielä hyvän matkaa polvesta ylöspäin, joten ei tullut kauheasti keskityttyä Kingsleyyn."

Ron suukotti Harryn otsaa.

"Jos ne kaksi onnistui tekemään tissipipareita, niin ehkä meidän pitäisi kokeilla leipoa vaikkapa... patonkia?"

"Ai miksi just patonkia?" Harry kysyi muka kiinnostuneena, mutta oli jo siirtynyt pyörittämään peukaloaan Ronin karvaisella nännillä.

"No, se on puikulainen ja, tuota, paljon miehekkäämpi kuin piparit", Ron sanoi hetken empimisen jälkeen. Sitten hän kierähti puoliksi Harryn päälle ja tunki vielä jalkansa tämän polvien väliin. "Tai sitten voidaan vaan loikoilla tässä ja keskittyä toisenlaisiin puikuloihin."

"Että jos leivotaankin vain toistemme patonkeja?" Harry kysyi vakavalla naamalla, sormet jo Ronin boksereiden vyönauhan alla.

"Väittäisin että maistuvat paremmilta", sanoi Ron ja kohotti auliisti lanteitaan. "Ja säästyypähän jauhot toiselle päivälle."

* * *


End file.
